Pancake Lovers
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Canada, starved thanks to America, sneaks out of a meeting to grab a snack, but then he encounters someone unexpected... who will save him?


Disclaimer: All characters (including Sweden's coat) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

Warning: Shounen-ai!

A/N: This was requested by CaterinaSicily on Quizilla... 3

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Canada loves being in a quiet place such as his home country, but in world meetings, he curls up close to his polar bear Mr Kumajiro on his seat as though the animal is some sort of mental barrier between his sweet owner and the noisy atmosphere raging between other nations yet again.<p>

Today, every nation in the world was invited to another tedious world meeting (this time at Germany's house), but some bought games to play secretly or doodling in their notebooks as America waffled on about creating a huge hero to protect the Earth...

Here, nobody notices Canada apart from France, but even he looks past Canada to give England a glare.

But lately, he felt as though he was being watched intensely...

Canada looked around the table. Nobody was looking at hi-

He paused and looked back at the corner of the table, where the Nordic nations sat together. None of them even spared him a glance when he looked.

"Someone's watching me again, Kumakichi!" Canada whispered to his polar bear. "What should I do?"

"Hmm..." the bear tilted his head, "who are you?"

"I'm Canada, you-" he stopped and smiled broadly. "Kumajiro, you're a genius! Sit here and take my place while I leave the room for a bit!"

"Is that allowed?" the polar bear blinked.

"Of course not!" Canada giggled daringly. "Nobody notices me, so I'm bound to slip out and they wouldn't notice! Keep still..."

Canada took off his red maple-lead designed hoodie and slipped it over Kumajiro's head and then the Canadian took off his own glasses and put them over Kumajiro's blinking beady black eyes.

While Canada dressed up his polar bear, England threw a tantrum because France groped him when he walked past and now they started a wrestling match, followed by cheering and the cry of nations making bets filled the air.

"Can you see, alright?" the polar bear asked.

"Just a little blurry around the edges, but I'll be fine," his owner assured him, feeling a little emotional that his bear showed some ounce of concern. Canada stood up and smiled, looking around at the chaos-filled room before slipping under the table and crawling towards the other side-

"Hey, where's Canadia?"

Dammit! Canada thought bitterly. Why does his brother of all people have to notice his disappearance now?

The noisy room stilled to a silence and there were odd murmurings buzzing over the atmosphere.

"He's just sitting there, you Dumbo!" France's voice said. "My, you look awfully pale today, Mathieu!"

Canada held his breath._ 'Don't say a word, Kumajiro...'_

"Who?" Kumajiro went.

Canada facepalmed.

"Dude! Leave my brother alone, you perv! Don't try and mess with his hoodie like that!" America's voice rang out, followed by running feet and a Frenchman shrieking and the table shook above Canada. He assumed that America tackled France to the table and are currently wrestling. Canada giggled and continued to crawl until he was close to the doors of the room and stood up, quietly pulling the handle down before slipping outside...

...And shutting the door behind him with a low click.

* * *

><p>Canada grinned and let out a sigh of relief. The tension that loomed over his mind finally lessened and he felt as though heavy weights were taken off his shoulders. Wow... being daring really made his heart beat fast! He'd never thought he'd walk out of an important meeting like that!<p>

"...I don't think anyone will miss a few maple-syrup pancakes from the buffet room," Canada remarked to himself, smiling.

It's true. Germany booked a room with a long table full of food for all nations to eat from when the meeting finishes. Judging by the fight that's going on back there, it's unlikely for the meeting to end soon.

So Canada was skipping happily down stairs to the desired room and slowly pushed the tall oak door open...

And Canada sighed in relief, breathing in the deep smell of food that was just placed on the long table. It wasn't until his stomach growled that he realised he was practically starving. America dragged him away from his delicious Canadian breakfast yesterday and then their dinner at the hotel got obliterated for some strange reason so Canada went through a whole 24 hours without food.

_Rumble..._

"Time to eat~" he giggled and reached out for a ham sandwich, when the door behind suddenly slammed shut, making him shriek and spin around.

"Ohonhonhon! Naughty, Canada! Sneaking off to eat some lovely dinner during an important meeting~!"

It was just France. Canada sighed in relief, but with worry evident in his features.

"What's wrong, Mathieu? Don't you feel well?" France smirked predatorily and strolled towards the Canadian.

"Ah... n-nothing..."

_Grumble..._

France laughed and Canada blushed furiously.

"Are you hungry~?" France asked, smiling.

Canada was getting impatient the longer his former caretaker delayed him from eating, but he hid it behind his usual sweet smile.

Before he could register what was happening, France picked up a grape from a bowl and winked.

"Open wide, Canada~ Let papa feed you~" he commanded and inched the fruit towards the Canadian's mouth, but the younger man stepped back, bumping his back against the table.

"N-non, I prefer some pancakes with maple syrup on... but thanks for offering..." Canada said quickly and turned, but felt France's arms wrap around him, seizing him.

"C-could you let go, France...?" he begged slightly, wriggling, but he couldn't escape the Frenchman's grip.

"Come on, Canada! It'll be more fun!" France snickered and his eyes darkened slightly. "There's nobody else to interrupt our 'l'amour' time..."

"...Boo."

France and Canada turned around, surprised to see Sweden, the tallest of the Nordic nations standing close to them with a usual stoic/scary look on his face.

France grumbled at the inevitable interruption, but smiled and hugged Canada closer.

"Bonjour, Sverige!" he winked. It made zero effect on Sweden's demeanour as he continued to stare. France secretly thought it was his glares that are preventing him from passing a subtle message...

"What are you doing here when we have an important meeting to go to?" France smiled, but his anger swirled like a black cloud behind his eyes.

"...I could 'sk you the same th'ng too," Sweden grumbled. He swiftly took something out of his long trench coat and France shrieked, throwing his hands in the air at the sight of the swede's well-polished sword.

"Go," Sweden nodded at his clear accent and France dashed out the room faster than you could say 'get the hell outta there!'

Silence. Awkward, awkward silence.

"Did h' hurt you in any w'y?" Sweden frowned and stepped forward towards the trembling Canadian, who was staring at him the whole time.

After a couple of seconds of processing what Sweden said, Canada spoke.

"No, he was just being himself," Canada laughed nervously.

The sword let out a neat metallic ring as it was sheathed in the scabbard underneath Sweden's coat.

"Mmm."

"...A-Ah, it's rather cold today, huh?" Canada smiled, shaking at Sweden's quite-intimidating stare.

"Ja."

Before Canada could do something, he felt something warm wrap around him. Blinking, he realised that Sweden put his too-long coat over his skinny frame. The magnificent blue material dragged onto the floor and pooled around his feet.

"Do you feel w'rm, now?" Sweden asked softly, but not so soft that his caring words drown in his accent.

Canada's cheeks flushed red when he realised how close their faces were, adding to the mental humiliation of the great height difference between them.

_Rumble..._

And now his stomach rumbled so loudly that even Sweden could hear it.

"Are y' hungry?" he asked. He almost looked amused.

"Y-yes! I was just going to have a snack!" Canada laughed, embarrassed.

Sweden chuckled, much to the Canadian's surprise. It was heartwarming seeing him laugh a little though.

"Let's both eat something, eh?" Canada turned around to the plate of pancakes and raised his arms, but the sleeves were comically hanging over his hands like long flaps. The Canadian tried to roll the sleeves of Sweden's long coat up, but the Swede stopped him. He took a fork off the table and pierced a rolled-up pancake and held it in front of Canada's mouth.

"Eh? You don't have to do that," Canada laughed shakily.

"But y' can't hold it w'thout havin difficulty…" Sweden's expression was the same, but he sounded disappointed. Canada felt bad and he opened his mouth and took a bite from the pancake. He chewed it thoughtfully, mind drowning in pure happiness from the sweet taste of maple syrup. At least the cooks used the right syrup this time!

"Ah~ Thanks, Sweden!" Canada said while smiling and blushing.

Sweden's lips curled a little as if he was going to smile.

_'Eeep! He looks more handsome when he smiles!'_ Canada's mind screamed and his cheeks reddened an even darker shade of red._ 'I-If I keep this up, I'll- well, I'm not sure what'll happen… b-but he's just so scary! …He is really considerate though, lending me his coat and feeding me. Maybe he's just a misunderstood guy who's sweet on the inside…'_ With the though floating in his mind, Canada smiled again and hugged the coat closer to himself subconsciously. Sweden watched his actions curiously, making note of any quirks that the Canadian has.

To Canada's surprise, the taller man leaned down and kissed his cheek before standing up straight again. Canada's expression quivered between shock and happiness when the soft contact was made.

"Would you like t' go out w'th me s'metime an' eat pancakes t'gether?" Sweden asked. Again, his expression was the same, but Canada noticed small tinges of pink dusting his cheeks.

"O-O-Okay…" the Canadian shivered and nodded, feeling less afraid of the Swede.

_**BANG!**_

"WHERE'S CANADIA?" America shouted as he ran into the room. He froze when he saw Canada wearing the long blue coat and Sweden with his face just inches away from the Canadian's.

The American looked faint as blood drained from his face.

With a blood-curdling scream he ran out again, shrieking.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A GHOST WEARING A COAT IN THE BUILDING! CALL THE FBI! CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD! CALL THE GHOSTBUSTERS – ANYBODDDDDDDDYYYY!"

* * *

><p>"Ai-ya, I'm glad I stopped going to that meeting today! Maybe it was a good idea since I have this flu…" China sighed happily as he stroked a panda's head in his back garden.<p>

Over the hills, a hysterical scream rolled and echoed. People in China's home looked about in shock and fear and all pandas immediately ran away into cover.

"That sounds like America…" Chian frowned, then he paled. "Is the world ending NOW? AI-YA I GOTTA CALL TAIWAN AND DEMAND HER TO UNITE WITH ME BEFORE THE WORLD ENDS!"

* * *

><p>With America screaming so loudly that the entire world heard him, everyone assumed that 2012 has come earlier than expected. Of course, when the worldwide news came on about 'a ghost wearing a coat was spotted by America's representative', people relaxed and America had his arse kicked by his boss for wasting money on calling for the FBI.<p>

Meanwhile, the uproar didn't disturb Canada and Sweden when they went out for pancakes again in a small quiet café days later. They were chatting (Canada did all the talking) and ate the delicious pancakes in the lovely sunlight.

"I'm glad it's a nice day!" Canada sighed happily, "somehow, food tastes better when eaten outside on a sunny day!"

"Hm."

"N-Not that I'm saying your country doesn't get enough sunlight!" Canada said hastily. "In fact, I'm used to all the snow and…" he stopped to smirk. "I bet I'm better at ice hockey than you!"

A dangerous glint flashed in Sweden's eye when he made direct eye contact with the Canadian.

"Br'ng it 'n," he murmured and Canada shivered, but grinned and stood up.

"Winner gets to pay for the next round of pancakes!"

Their game together of ice hockey wasn't entirely satisfying because Sweden seemed to try and not hurt Canada, though he was getting bruised from having the smaller nation slamming him into the wall before taking the ice puck and scoring, yelling victoriously.

But then Sweden decided it's 'no more mister nice guy' time and played the next round without restraining himself. They were both facing each other at the centre of the ice rink, staring each other down. If there's one thing Canada loves about ice hockey, it's that he can turn violent at the drop of a hat and gets to face powerful opponents like Sweden. Finland and the other Nordics have famous teams, but it was Sweden who left the most impression on him.

"Go!" Canada shouted and made a move to get the puck, but he was suddenly tackled, landing on his back and his helmet slammed against the ice, making his head throb a little. Good thing it was extremely sturdy. However, he didn't register someone lying on top of him until he felt warm lips press against his and lingering for a few warming seconds.

"S-Sweden…?" Canada mumbled, blushing. He was completely pinned down on the ice below the giant, blushing hard enough to melt the ice.

The Swede just smiled and pointed towards Canada's goal at the end of the rink, which had the hockey puck slowly sliding towards it… until it went beyond the red line.

"Y-You!" Canada gasped, "that's cheating!"

Sweden just blinked innocently and shrugged. That infuriated Canada.

"You did cheat!" Canada ranted, but slowed down when Sweden leaned down again and both nations closed their eyes before their lips met again, blissfully warming their cold souls.


End file.
